


No Words

by merentha13



Category: The Professionals
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-27
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2020-02-07 12:59:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18621118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merentha13/pseuds/merentha13
Summary: Doyle's hurting, Bodie's comforting.  Post "Involvement"





	No Words

**Author's Note:**

> Archiving lj posts - prompts were surreal and bittersweet

It had been both surreal and disheartening to lie in Bodie’s arms. He’d never thought to find himself there and knew he’d never be there again. Bodie had been very clear about that.

Ann’s leaving had devastated him. There was no way he could hide it. Not from himself or from Bodie. An arm around his shoulder, a few drinks at his local, a ride home and a plea answered. He didn’t want to be alone this night.

As they drove he found his melancholy turning to anger. He was angry at Ann, at himself, at the job that cost him his chance at a normal life, at Cowley and at Bodie. And Bodie was here, in front of him, now.

As the door to his flat closed, he slammed Bodie up against it. Grabbing Bodie’s jaw in a hard grip he crushed their mouths together, thrusting his tongue through the surprised lips. He dismissed the copper taste in his mouth, not caring if it was his or Bodie’s. He ground their hips together, ignoring the surprised grunt from the man pinned to the door. The bruises that would form on lips and arms were discounted as he held tight to the one sure thing left in his life. Bodie.

Hands closed tightly around his biceps. A soft breath ghosted past his ear. He leaned his forehead against Bodie’s and let his temper bleed from him, leaving him lost and shaking.

A warm hand under his chin tipped his head up. He couldn’t find the words to voice the question in his eyes. But Bodie understood. Bodie took his hand and led them into the bedroom. He was gently undressed and tucked under the duvet. Bodie slipped in beside him, wrapping him up in strong arms. No words were spoken – none were needed. The love-making was slow, mellow, tender and soothing. It was everything he needed, everything he wanted.

He woke in the morning when a fully dressed Bodie placed a soft kiss on his cheek. He started to speak, but Bodie placed a finger on his lips and shook his head. _'It’s for the best',_ Bodie’s expression said. He lowered his own eyes and nodded. With a gentle smile, Bodie left the room. He got out of bed and scrambled to get dressed. He stood on the porch and watched as Bodie drove away. What had been a dreamlike night had turned into a bittersweet morning. He allowed himself a single tear.


End file.
